Harry's Date at The Yule Ball
by hotstuff1708
Summary: Set in Goblet of Fire. Harry wants a date for the Yule Ball and finds one through a special charm... - Bold italic text is translated Bulgarian -
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ron had scoured the entire castle asking people if they wanted to be their dates to the Yule Ball. Ron had asked every girl in school; even the dreadful looking Eloise Midgen, who flatly turned down his offer, looking down at him over her large, off-centred nose.

Hermione's teeth had to be shrunk down; Madam Pomfrey would be shrinking them shortly. Hermione was doing all her homework in the Hospital Wing, unsurprisingly. Harry was sat with her, as she delved through the pages of Charms for the Gifted Witch.

"Professor Flitwick was so kind to give this to me." She said, her voice slightly strained by her abnormally sized teeth. She barely minded that she couldn't attend the Yule Ball that was quickly coming up.

"I still need to find a date." Harry said, worried. He was a Triwizard Champion; it shouldn't have been any harder to find a date than it was to steal from a Horntail.

A group of Ravenclaws chattered noisily as they passed the Hospital Wing.

"Krum still doesn't have a date."

"I'd ask him, but he's turned down every girl who's asked."

"I heard he'll only date someone who speaks Bulgarian."

"Guess that rules out ALL of Hogwarts then."

Harry's mind clicked. "Hermione? Is there a charm in there to translate a foreign language?"

Hermione tutted, peeling her eyes from the pages to look up at him.

"Of course there isn't." She replied casually, before returning to the page. Her eyes widened at the page she was reading. "Actually… there is. This charm allows the caster to speak and understand any language of his or her choice. The incantation is 'Linguista Totalus'. Why do you need a translator?"

Harry hurriedly packed his books away, scrawling the spell messily onto a piece of parchment. "I'll tell you later, bye!" He yelled as he ran off. Hermione sighed before sliding back to her book.

"Ooh, a charm to magnify book pages!"

Harry nervously approached Krum in the Great Hall, mere seconds after casting the charm.

"_**Viktor****,**_" Harry said, hearing deepness in his voice he hadn't recognized before. Krum turned to face him.

"_**Vat?**_" He said, his accent hanging strongly.

"**_I vas vondering if you'd like to be my date to the Yule Ball._**" Harry asked. Malfoy eyed him with suspicion and confusion.

Clearly, the charm was working, and Harry would have been speaking in Bulgarian.

Krum looked around, before turning back to Harry.

"_**How did you vind out I vas gay?**_" He asked, calmly.

"_**Vell, after hearing you had rejekted every vemale in the skhool, I guessed.**_" Harry replied.

Krum grinned at him. "**_Sure, Potter. I'll be your date._**"

"_**Vanks, see you then Viktor.**_" Harry said, before leaving.

'For once, Hermione's obsession with Charms was helpful for reasons other than getting us out of mortal danger,' Harry thought to himself as he reversed the Charm. "I think I'll buy her a portable bookcase," He muttered to himself as he headed to Transfiguration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! If I want to reply to any reviews in particular, I'll put them here before the fic, so you can easily see it.**

DryLok - Do you mean the reason I added things like 'vas' instead of 'was'? If so then I was just emphasizing the accent and trying to add a little humour to it at the same time. Personally I feel its a lot better with those, because if you play the scene in your head with the translations you can almost hear the deeper, thicker accents of the people speaking. Thanks for reading and sorry if it bugged you.

**ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Viktor Krum looked at himself in the mirror, flexing his muscles and looking at every inch of his naked form. "<strong><em>God,<em>**" he thought to himself. "_**I bet that young Harry is nice und tight…**_"

His thick pole of meat, that was already a considerably large endowment whilst flaccid, began to slowly rise as he envisioned what he'd do to Harry.

"_**Harry Potter, the boy I fucked.**_"

Harry lay on his four-poster bed. Nobody in the school knew that Harry was gay, and by the sounds of things, nobody from Durmstrang knew about Krum either. He lay there wondering what it would be like to dance with Krum; his muscled arms around him, gently swaying side-to-side.

"_**Fuck yeah, Harry!**_" Krum yelled, alone in the room, fucking his fist hard at the thought of being Harry's first fuck. His eleven and a half inches of meat began to spurt cum frantically and at great distance.

Harry daydreamed at what he imagined would be the perfect male body. He imagined his large chest, his toned abs, his rock hard biceps…

Krum grabbed his wand and whisked the mess away, panting loudly at the best orgasm of his life. Well… of his life so far.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, snapping him out of his daydream.  
>"What?" Harry replied sluggishly.<p>

"I just got a date!" He said enthusiastically.

Harry grinned. "I do too, but mine's gotta stay secret for now."

Ron smiled at him. "I'll tell mine if you'll tell yours."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You would have told me anyways, why do I need to te-"

Ron interrupted him with excitement. "Lavender! Lavender Brown! She actually said yes! It's amazing!"

Harry nodded. "That's great!"

Ron looked at him. "Come on, you're my best friend, I can keep a secret!"

Harry gestured for Ron to lean in close, before whispering, "Krum."

Ron pulled back and stared at him in disbelief. "Krum? Viktor Krum?" He mouthed.

Harry nodded silently.

Ron leapt to his feet, terrifying Harry. "That's so cool!"

Harry dragged him back down to a sitting position. "Nobody can know until the night."

Ron nodded, and swore secrecy.

"Can't believe it… you're gonna be dancing with a Quidditch World Cup player…"

Harry grinned.

"I wonder what he's doing now."

Viktor sighed, lying back onto his bunk naked. Looking down at his chest he found a pool of cum he missed, and scooped it up with his fingers. Thinking of Harry, he began to suck his fingers, one by one.**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Harry lay back on his bed that night, after casting Silencio and Sealos – two spells that he'd learned from Fred and George - to stop anyone hearing him or from opening his curtains. He lolled his head back as he slid his hand across his seven inches of throbbing manhood.

Although this was the middle of the night, he continued to daydream, and his dick couldn't take the torture anymore.

"Oh… fuck yeah! Fuck me Viktor! Fuck me hard!" He moaned to himself, jerking himself as quickly and deeply as possible. He envisioned Krum fucking him hard and fast in the missionary position, kissing him hard as he thrusted in and out, moaning in each others' mouths, sweat rolling down their bodies; Harry was about to cum, he was gonna…

"OH YES!" He screamed, spurting his cream violently. He quickly grabbed his wand and cast it all away, before looking down at himself. There was a pool of cum on his skinny stomach, which he quickly collecting with his fingers and brought to his mouth.

"I've never done this before…" Harry thought to himself, before licking the sticky white substance. He then began to suck his fingers, desperate to get every last drop of his seed.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked. "What'll happen if you're caught?"

"Viktor and I are really eager to have some… intimacy. He suggested it... and I agreed." Harry replied. "And that's where you come in. We need some spells... anything to keep people away."

"Count me out!" She stressed sharply, lying back onto the bed she was in.

"I got you a portable bookcase by the way… but I guess if you don't want it then-" Harry said, Hermione stopping him mid-sentence.

"Okay, so you'll want these spells…" Hermione began. Harry smiled, and began to take notes.

Harry looked around, trying to see if anybody was watching. Nobody was. He slid into the Gryffindor broom cupboard.

"Protegato."

"Disregasta."

"Silencio."

He began to cast all seventeen charms he'd been told by Hermione. Her teeth would be getting reduced today, so now SHE would need a date to the prom. But he didn't need to concern himself about that.

Viktor slid inside. "Harry," he said, his thick Bulgarian accent causing Harry to shiver slightly. "Are you in here?"

"Over here," Harry replied, waving his hand.

"Harry?" he repeated. "Hello?"

Harry walked over to him, and Viktor stepped back a foot as soon as Harry passed the lines carved into the wall.

Viktor grinned. "I guess that means we'll be able to do anything we want in here?"

Harry nodded, before grabbing Viktor by the front of his furry robes and pulling him further into the room, past the lines.**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermy-own-ninny is a very talented witch." Viktor said happily, pulling off his fur robes to reveal his muscular torso.

Harry pulls him into a frantic kiss, his hands exploring Krum's body, his fingers stroking and delving into each crevice between his muscles. Thumbs stroke his soft, sensitive nipples. Moaning into Harry's mouth, Viktor feels himself becoming aroused; the thick bulge in his pants was growing at an extremely paid pace.

"Harry…" he moaned, "I need more…"

Harry's tongue began to dance with Krum's, as he began pinching his nipples. Harry felt the moans echoing between both of their mouths, and felt Krum's massive dick prod into his. Harry had already been rock hard, ever since Krum had removed his fur robes.

Krum pulled away Harry's robes, revealing his skinny torso. He chuckled. "You should eat more."

Harry grinned back. "I'll be eating some sausage very soon…" He said, seductively. Krum grinned.

"Big meals are exactly vat ve Seekers need." He said, layering lust into his voice before pulling Harry into another kiss, rubbing his massive, throbbing erection against Harry's.

"Oh Viktor…" Harry moaned mid-gasp.

"Call me Krum, Potter." He said in a low, lusty tone.

"Krum…" Harry moaned, thrusting back at Viktor's crotch.

Harry began to suck softly on Krum's nipple, releasing a chorus of moans and grunts from the young man. Meanwhile, his hands travelled expertly down his body, unbuckling Krum's belt.

"Harry…" Krum croaked, barely able to breathe with the new pleasures he was experiencing. "This is so good…"

Harry looked up at him and smiled before quickly returning to teasing Krum's nipple.

Krum swung his head back and moaned, long and low. Harry stopped sucking his nipple and slid to his knees, using his teeth to pull off Krum's belt. He looked up innocently at Krum as he did this.

"Harry, you are such a tease." Krum panted. "Und I love it."

Harry slid back as Krum's pants fell, revealing his boxers. His massive dick was seemingly trying to bore a hole through them; it wanted to escape. Harry would help there… in just a moment.

Harry brought his mouth to his boxers and began to suck the side of his cock, still covered by his musky boxers. The aroma Harry inhaled was nearly enough to make him cum. Krum was panting like a dog, his dick throbbing up and down inside his boxers.

Harry's charms must have been working; otherwise they would definitely have been caught by now.

Harry looked up at him. "Do you want me to-"

"_**Yes!**_" Krum replied, grunting lustfully.

Harry slowly slid Krum's boxers down, sliding back nearly a foot as his massive dick sprang from its prison. Precum constantly dribbled from the head; Krum wasn't going to last long from all the foreplay.**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"It's so big…" Harry said, looking up at Krum's hot, sweaty face in amazement. Harry then slid his lips over the eleven and a half inch beast, and slowly slid down it, sliding his tongue left and right across the bottom of the head.

The beast had only been tamed with Krum's hand, never a hot, wet place like a mouth. Krum had never felt such amazing pleasure, and it took all his restrain not to thrust rampantly into Harry's mouth.

Harry slid the head, along with about three inches of the shaft, down his throat, until no more could fit. Then he slowly tried to slide further. Krum had begun to whimper with pleasure. Precum flooded Harry's mouth, and he was swallowing every drop of the salty juice he could.

Krum could no longer take it, and began to savagely face-fuck Harry, his massive tool ramming deep into his throat. Harry, by some stroke of luck, had deep-throated the onslaught. Krum was screaming random words in Bulgarian at the top of his lungs, and Harry expertly swirled his tongue around the shaft of the dick. Harry grabbed Krum by his butt cheeks and pulled his face as far in as it would go, until Harry felt his hairy crotch against his face. He began to breathe deeply through his nose, the scent flooding his senses. Harry was also drooling precum inside his boxers. Krum grabbed a broom and held onto it tightly as Harry contracted and manipulated the muscles in his throat around Krum's massive dick.

Krum pulled Harry from his dick, and looked at him with pure lust in his dark eyes, throwing away the broom. He shoved Harry to the ground, landing on his back, and pulled his trousers and boxers off in one fell swoop. Harry felt Krum lay above him, and he knew what was happening. He was aligning his dick with Harry's puckering hole.

"Krum, we need something to lube you up…" Harry moaned.

Krum grabbed his wand from the crate sitting next to them. "Tractada," he panted. A gooey, slippery, green substance burst from his wand, coating his dick and Harry's asshole in it. After placing his wand back on the crate, Krum eased two of his thick fingers into Harry's hole, and began scissoring them, spreading the goo around the tight opening.

Harry lay there, moaning with pleasure. Krum slid a third finger in, and Harry moaned with more pleasure, the constant drooling of precum from his desperate cock increasing in volume.

Krum looked down on him. "Ready?" He asked in his deep, sexy voice.

Harry nodded silently, preparing for losing his virginity.**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Krum slowly tried to slide the head in. Harry winced, and cried out with a mix of pleasure and pain as it finally entered with a loud 'pop'.

Krum looked at him with his deep, dark eyes. Krum slowly slid the first few inches in, until Harry winced again. Harry felt full; the thick, long beast Krum wore with pride now resting tightly inside of him.

Harry was slightly confused with his body. He could feel pain, but the pleasure seemed to override it, and his cock continued to spurt out copious amounts of precum.

Krum began to slide in further. After reaching about seven inches Harry screamed with pleasure, as Krum's dick had completely filled him up.

Krum slid in and out, managing to force moans from the young boy with each thrust. Precum completely covered Harry's thighs, dripping onto the dusty stone floor beneath him.

Harry didn't notice Krum speaking until he tapped him on the face gently. "Harry, you took it. You took it all." He was right; Harry could feel Krum's balls resting against his butt cheeks. Krum slid out slowly, before ramming back in quickly, scraping against Harry's prostate.

"FUCK!" Harry screamed, precum drooling from his dick like never before.

Krum began to build up speed, and after a few minutes of amazing pleasure, Krum and Harry were both panting and moaning like wild dogs, going at it with crazy speed. Krum grabbed Harry's throbbing cock, and began to jerk it off like a madman. Precum coated his hand, and Krum's massive cock was beginning to throb more and more inside of him.

Krum was panting frantically. "Harry, I'm going to…"

Krum yanked his dick from the warm chambers it hid in, and jerked it with Harry's in his massive right hand.

"Oh shit!" Harry screamed, shooting a massive load all over Krum and himself. Krum followed mere seconds later.

"Vuck!" Krum screamed, bursting more than anyone could think possible. The floor, Krum's entire torso and Harry's entire torso were coated in a thick layer of Krum's cock juice.

The pair lay there panting, Krum lying on top of Harry; their cum mixing and moving as they rubbed their bodies together.

"Krum… that was amazing…" Harry panted, gasping for breath.

Krum smiled, and rolled over, letting Harry, the smaller boy, lie on top of him.

"I'm glad we didn't wait til the Ball…" Harry panted, smiling. "We're gonna do this as much as possible…"

"Agreed…" replied Krum, before he began to lick cum from Harry's body.

Harry pulled Krum into a deep kiss, the taste flowing between them.

As they kissed, they were foolish enough to miss the door slam shut. Ron ran back to the common room under the Invisibility Cloak, his dick harder than steel in his pants.**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Ron lay in his four-poster that night lazily beating off to the memories of earlier.

Krum's cock had been so huge... Harry was soaked in cum...

Ron's eight inches throbbed heartfully, and he smiled. Usually he'd have casted the charms to conceal himself, but for once he didn't really care. He had nothing to hide from the other boys. Apart from him apparently being bisexual.

He compared Krum's body to Lavender's in his mind and found himself drooling more precum at Krum and just lying there bored with Lavender.

Ron went back to rampantly thrusting into his hand, moaning and panting. Lucky for him, the other guys who slept here were deep sleepers. Or so he had thought.

Harry slid through the door then gasped as he saw Ron lazily jerking off with his eyes shut. He crept over and tapped Ron on the shoulder, making him open his eyes. "Oh, hey Harry."

Harry grinned at him. "Forgot your charms, that's a big dick you're jerkin' there."

Ron smiled back. "Couldn't be bothered to use charms, I mean they didn't do you and Krum as much help as you thought."

Harry's mouth widened into an 'O' as Ron pointed at the Cloak. "You didn't..." A moment of silence passed and Harry's face widened into a wide smile. "You did! Dude! Well... did ya enjoy the show?"

Ron nodded quite happily, still beating his cock to the memory.

Harry grinned at him. "We're meeting up again tomorrow night. Same place, same time."

Ron frowned at him. "Harry, can't you guys fuck around now? Here?"

Harry laughed lightly at him. "Nope. Sorry, Krum's spent. I mean REALLY spent. I'm gonna be washing my stomach for days before I smell normal again."

Something tapped Harry on the back, but when he turned there was nobody in sight.

Ron sighed at the air behind Harry. "Fred, George, you can uncast it now."

"Obscura Reversa," came Fred's voice from thin air, and suddenly Fred and George, both very naked, appeared infront of Harry.

"We want tickets to the show too, Harry." Fred said, patting him on the back.

"Krum's a great choice of a fuck ya know." George continued.

Harry rolled his eyes at them. "Fine, you can come too... but Krum won't be ready for another fuck until tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Fred said, before pointing his wand behind Harry again. "Obscura Reversa,"

A very naked and very hard Krum materialized behind Harry. He grinned at Harry, who looked at his hard-on with shock. "How are you-"

"I'm Bulgarian. Fucking a lot ist in my blood, vich at the moment is villing my cock. Vuld you care for another ride, Harry?"

Harry smiled back at him. "Sure. Let's give these guys the show they want."

After lubing Harry up, Krum thrusted his entire cock inside Harry nearly twice a second, his massive orange-sized balls slapping hard against Harry's buttcheeks.

Fred and George jerked each other off rampantly, while Ron had gotten closer to Harry and Krum, and the massive Bulgarian had offered his massive, meaty hand. Ron moaned hard as Krum jerked his cock hard and fast, watching as he fucked the living daylights out of Harry for the second time that night.

The most awkward thing for Ron was muscle. Seeing the muscled body of Krum and feeling his massive hands drove him over the edge and he coated his hand in a nice helping of sticky cum.

Fred and George were next up, shooting into each others faces, then laughing at each other.

Harry began uncontrollably spurting all over the floor, panting like a dog.

Finally, with a powerful final thrust, Krum spurted his thick, sticky load inside Harry's hot, slippery hole.


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed. A week of secret fucks and wild escapades of lust.

Finally, Krum cracked. "Harry... I don't know iv I'm ready to... let Durmstrang know about me."

Harry looked taken aback. "Are you nervous about what they'd say?"

"I'm nervous about vat they'd DO." He replied fearfully.

Harry nodded in sad understanding. "You can... you can take Hermione. She needs a date. And I'm sure I can find someone in time."

Krum looked at him. "I'm sorry. Vor my cowardice."

Harry smiled weakly at him. "It's alright. I guess we were arrogant as to think either of us was ready to be public."

Krum looked at him. "Are we still going to-"

Harry smiled again, nodding. "Yeah. We'll still fool around. We're not cutting off our private pleasures... merely the public one."

That night was the most passionate night of their lives. Krum was so sensual and manly, Harry was craving his meat, panting like a crazy dog in heat.

Krum and Harry, by the end of the night, were coated in each other's cum, kissing each other with the lust of a thousand men.

At the Yule Ball, Harry and Krum both left the dance hall at 11pm sharp. Hermione smiled knowingly and gave her approval as Krum said his goodbyes and sharply darted in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Nobody really noticed, except for a handful of the other Gryffindor boys, or as they preferred to be called, the audience.

**The End**

* * *

><p>I feel like I should apologize for ending it this way but I felt I should make the ending somewhat similar to the real storyline to add some familiarity. Thanks for reading, I know this wasn't amazingly long but this was one of my earlier works. Please review and favourite! Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
